Center Stage
by Pinksakurablossom
Summary: The girls asked the guys to meet them at a local bar, and of course they show up, but what happens when the girls decide to play a little trick? Kareoke fic. VOTING IS NOW OPEN AS OF AUGUST 15.
1. Lady Marmalade from Moulin Rouge

Okay, this is my first story, so it's not that good, but thanks for reading it anyway. I got this idea from a fanfiction I read on a different website, but it was a Digimon fic, so I thought I would remake it to fit the characters of Naruto. The songs and theme's are the same, yes, but I had to make a few changes to fit the characters. Also, I don't really care if they are OOC, and if they are, don't tell me. Because I probably already know.

Disclaimer: I'm eventually going to stop doing this, so let's just say that this goes for the whole story. I don't own Naruto, or the songs _Lady Marmalade, I'm too sexy, __I'm sexy I'm Cute, Eyes Like Yours, or C.R.U.S.H._

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy night. The trees were swaying slowly in the breeze, and you could hear everything that went bump in the night. Okay, not really, I just always wanted to do that. Actually, it was about 9:30, and it was kinda bright out, because of the moon. It was also _really_ hot.

Outside of a bar, stood eight figures, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Chouji, and Lee.

"Oi teme! Who's idea was this again?"called our favorite blonde idiot.

"Hn" was the only reply he got.

"It was our youthful Sakura-chan's idea!" Lee practically yelled.

"Shit." cursed all the boys, non-stoic ones that is, at the same time.

Lee, who had gotten over his crush but still thought very highly of her, spoke up in her defense, "Oh come on, my youthful friends! It couldn't be that bad!"

But they had no idea what was in store for them.

Once they were inside, they got a table right in front of the stage. Because as they came in, they realized that this was not an ordinary bar, but the most feared bar in the world,** A KAREOKE BAR!**. When this was discovered, it ignited groans from much of the men in their group. They all sat down and ordered their drinks, mostly sake.

They were wondering where the girls were, as they had said they would meet the guys at the bar, and were just starting to get bored, or extremely bored in Shikamaru's case, when the lights went out.

_(Music Starts)_

**Mystery Voice**:_Where's all my soul sisters_

_Let me hear y'all flow sisters_

"Ino?!" they chorused.

"No way!" Naruto said.

_**All voices:**_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

_(Spotlight comes on, revealing Ino. She is wearing a one piece black dress that hugs her body and is very short, with a pair of tight black shorts under it, where you can't see them, but don't let you see up her dress, and her hair half back.She then starts singing. )_

_**Ino:**_

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Shika_

_You wanna give it a go, oh_

**Guys: **INO!

Shikamaru, who had been dating Ino for about a month now, stares at her, mouth hanging open in shock.

_**Ino, with others in background:**_

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)

Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)

_(Ino starts walking downstage, towards Shikamaru and the others, and once she reaches him, she sings the next lines.)_

_**Ino:**_

Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)

_**All voices:**_

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

_(Another spotlight appears, showing Sakura. She is wearing the exact same outfit and hairstyle as Ino except her color is hot pink, with matching makeup. She walks towards the center of the stage from the right this time)_

**Sasuke:** Sakura! (After he killed Itachi he started showing emotion. Although, that's only when it comes to Sakura, because she's been his girlfriend for about a month and a half.)

**Shikamaru:** (eyes still on Ino) Your turn, Sasuke…

_**Sakura:**_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

_Is where he started to freak, yeah_

_(Goes to join Ino downstage, center, then gives Sasuke a small wink from on stage)_

**Guys:** (start whooping and cheering at Sasuke)

**Sasuke:** (_actually_ blushing like mad)

_**Ino/Sakura(with others still in backround):**_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)_

_**Sakura:**_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

_**Sakura/Ino:**_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

_(A third spotlight shines down on the bottom of the stairway platform, where TenTen is half sitting/half lying down on the bottom stairway. She is dressed in a light-pink, leather miniskirt, a black halter-top, which comes down to just above her stomach, black, knee-high boots, and fishnet stockings. Her hair is tied back into a loose bun, but random strands wildly hang down from her hair.)_

**Lee/Neji:** TENTEN?!?!?!?!

_**TenTen:**_

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_We come through with the money and the garter belts_

**Chouji:** Since when does TenTen rap?

**Shino:** (still in shock from the whole situation) since now…

_Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

**Lee:** (gasps at what his teammate just said)

_I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry_

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_(gets up and starts heading for Sakura and Ino as she, raps, but walks past them, towards Neji, her boyfriend of two and a half months, and sits on the edge of the stage once she reaches him, in a casual position.) _

_Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews_

_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

**Lee:** I can't believe TenTen just cursed!

**Neji:** I can't believe she's even up there!

**Naruto:** I'm gonna get Sakura for this….

_**Sakura/Ino:**_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Betta' get that dough sisters_

_**TenTen:**_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

_(quickly reaches over and grabs Neji's wine glass, takes a sip, then puts it back, grinning at him the whole time)_

**Kiba:** (wolf whistles) Neji, you dawg!

**Chouji**: Way to go!

**Nehi**: (in somewhat of a trance at this point, but has the grace to blush. No _really!_)

_(TenTen just as quickly gets up, and heads back towards Ino and Sakura, walking backwards so she still faces the audience as she moves)_

_**Sakura/Ino:**_

_We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)_

_Mocca chocolata (what)_

_**TenTen:**_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_**Sakura:**_

_One more time, come on now_

_(As the three continue singing, a new voice is suddenly heard in the backround—"()"—parts)_

_**Sakura/Ino/TenTen:**_

_Marmalade (ooh)_

_Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)_

_Marmalade (ohh)_

_**voice coming from upstage:**_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_(Yet another spotlight shines, this time at the top of the stairway platform, on Hinata this time. Her hair is pulled back in a very tight, very high ponytail, but still lower than Ino's usual hair. Her outfit is best described as a combination ofSakura, Ino and TenTen's…only in Lavender with matching colored makeup as well. She walks down the stairs, and towardsTenTen in beat to the song as she sings.)_

**Naruto**: (in pure shock) Oh, my god…. Is that Hinata?!?!?!?! (He had been dating her for about four months)

**Shikamaru/Sasuke/Neji**: (still transfixed on his own girlfriend) welcome to the club, brother

Before Neji realizes that it was his cousin up there. Then his attention is drawn back to TenTen.

_**Hinata:**_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh_

_Color of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

_(walks all the way downstage, and meets up with Kari, the four girls split up into two pairs on either side of the stage)_

_**Hinata:**_

_More, more, more!_

**Boys: **( are completely shocked. No one ever expected the shy, sweet Hinata to be up there singing, much less _that_ particular song, with a voice like hers!)

_**TenTen/Hinata:**_

_(duet)_

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

_**TenTen:**_

_Living a gray flannel life_

_**Hinata:**_

_But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep_

_**All voices:**_

_More, more, more!_

_(all four girls start dancing to cleverly choreographed moves towards the song)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)_

_(They temporarily pause as Hinata sings)_

_**Hinata:**_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_!

_(resume the dancing)_

_**All voices:**_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

_(The lights go out again, temporarily, but each reapear on each girl as her name is called out)_

_**Hinata:**_

_Come on, uh_

_Ino_

_**Ino:**_

_Moulin_

_Sakura_

_**Sakura:**_

_Lady Marmalade_

_TenTen_

_**TenTen:**_

_Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_

_Hinata_

_**Hinata:**_

_Oh oh ohh_

_Rockwilder baby_

_Lady_

_Moulin Rouge_

_Oh ooh_

_Da dum da dum_

_Misdemeanor here_

_(All four girls prepare to strike final post as the song ends)_

_**All voices:**_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes…._

_(music ends)

* * *

_

"..."

The guys were speechless

"We have to get them back!"

Well, almost everyone. Naruto can't be speechless for long.

_**To be continued...

* * *

**_

What did you think? I already told you, this is basically the other fic, just tweaked to fitthe Naruto characters. Although, I'm thinking after the first two chapters, ones that are redone from the fic, I'm going to keep going with this. It will be a boys vs girls thing, where they sing different songs every time. I really want to do one with the girls singing it's raining men, with a slideshow in the background of all the boys in enbarassing situations. Tell me what you think about that idea. Please review!


	2. I'm Too Sexy by MC Hammer

Hello peoples! This is the next chapter of Center Stage. But before you read that, here are the replies to my wonderful reviewers!

**fullmetal jounin:** Thank you! You are my first reviewer! And thank you for saying that this was a good first story. Here is the new chapter.

**Maned Wolf Goddess: **I'm updating! Here it is. And I'm glad you like my story. And I really think you'll like this one!

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame:** I think it's very funny too! lol Here it is.

**Ninjaweasal: **This one is the guy's revenge! I must admit, this is one of my favorite parts, because it's just so darn funny!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the songs _Lady Marmalade, _or _I'm too sexy._

Enjoy!

"We have to get them back." Naruto said.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Sasuke. Normally he wouldn't have asked, but he knew, that no matter how embarrassing it would be, he had to find a way to repay Sakura.

Three of the four bachelors weren't much help to their friends, as they were doing all that was in their power not to pass out from laughter. Shino lost his balance and toppled over backwards on his seat, sending him flying on to the floor in a fit of hysterics. Chouji was wiping the tears from his eyes, not able to speak as he, too, was in hysterics. Lee was the loudest of them all, banging his fist on the table in an effort to calm himself down, without luck. Kiba, however, had something else on his mind. A girl, with wavy blonde locks and bright blue eyes(And no, it's not Ino.) Was sitting at a table to the right of the room, towards the back.

The others all threw their laughing friends dirty looks, and gathered around Naruto.

"Okay, we're gonna..."

"That sounds good! But what about Kiba? He's got his eye on that blonde over there, we should let him join."

"Okay. Hey! Kiba wanna help us?"

The girls had just finished getting their normal clothes on and walked out into the bar area. They sat down where the boys used to be sitting.

"Man girls, that was great!" Chouji had managed to calm himself down enough to be able to talk.

"Hey, where are the others?" Ino asked.

"Dunno, they said something about 'payback' but I'm not sure what they're doing.

As if on cue, the lights went out, and the music started.

_**Mystery Voice:**_

_I'm too sexy…._

Just as the music began, the lights turned up, revealing Shikamaru He had on brown combat boots, dark denim jeans, and a tight-fitting, camouflage sleeveless tee-shirt. A bandana, the same color as the tee, was wrapped around his head.

_**Shikamaru:**_

_I'm too sexy for my Love, too sexy for my Love  
Love's going to leave me _

Ino broke into a grin as she joined the others, who were getting over the shock (much faster than their boyfriends had) and settling down to enjoy the performance.

Another spotlight came up, illuminating a ledge on the right side of Shika(It's getting troublesome to keep typing Shikamaru). There, stood Sasuke. He had on beige kakis, black boots similar to Shika's, and a white, tight-fitting tee-shirt. His hair was left as it was, though it was a bit more roughed-up than usual. He grinned at Sakura as he lept the six feet from the ledge, directly onto the stage right in front of her, as he sang.

_**Sasuke:**_  
_I'm too sexy for my shirt; too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts _

"Whoo-hoo! Take it off, baby!" Sakura screamed, only half-joking and completely enjoying herself. Lee looked on at his friend in horror, while the girls were busy laughing their butts off.

Many of the females in the room, however, were thrilled at the thought, and began screaming at the two bishies on stage.

Shika and Sasuke continued to the next lines in a duet.

_**Shika/Sasuke:**_  
_And I'm too sexy for my land, too sexy for my land: _

_**Sasuke:**_  
_New York _

_**Shika:**_

…_and Japan _

A third voice rang out even before the spotlight went up again. Kiba came out center-stage, his eyes on that back table the entire time. He had on navy denim pants, black boots, and an open-chest, leather vest. No tee-shirt underneath. His hair was tied back with a black bandana, open so that the triangle flap covered most of his head.

Think the screams were loud before? Think again; the sudden added whooping coming from a certain, previously-mentioned table was heard over nearly every other female in the room. Kiba stared out over to the table, eyes meeting directly with the girl's, and gave a little wink to her as he sang.

_**Kiba:**_  
_And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party…_

Suddenly, he turned to the other two, out of character for a moment, and continued the next lyrics without even realizing it, as he was making a statement to the two boys:

_"No way I'm disco dancing!"_

This brought a round of laughter from the audience, who were half-drunk, anyways, as Kiba simply shrugged it off, getting back into character, and joined Shika and Sasuke in singing the chorus.

_**Shika/Sasuke/Kiba:**_  
_I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_**Kiba:**_  
_I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far _

Out from the left, led by yet another spotlight, came Neji. At the sight of him, at least a quarter of the girls in the room past out, either from sheer delight or from screaming so much. He had on a see-through, tight-fitting black t-shirt, dark denim jeans, and a white fisherman's hat. Nobody knew why until...

_**Neji:**_  
_And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat,_

At this, Neji walked over to the edge of the stage, took off his hat, and placed it on TenTen's head, holding it in place as he sang the next lyrics, directly to her:

_what d'you think about that _

"That's one-for-one." She whispered in reply, with a grin, before quickly kissing him, making him let go in surprise. As the audience laughed, Neji quickly gathered himself together in time to sing the refrain with the others.

_**Shika/Sasuke/Kiba/Neji:**_  
_I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

Just as the music was about to go into the next verse, the music came to a screeching halt. Wondering what was going on, the girls looked around in wonder, before they realized that the performers didn't seem to be alarmed.

A voice rang out over the silence as he continued on with the lyrics. As he sang, the light shone over at a small portion of the left stage, which had been all but ignored, seeing as it was completely dark. There stood Naruto, wearing black boots, grey pants, and a dark-blue, button-up shirt, which was left open. As he sang, he kept his gaze on Hinata the entire time while walking over to meet up with the other performers.

_**\Naruto:**_  
_I'm too sexy for my-, too sexy for my-, too sexy for my- _

"Sing it, baby!!"Hinata screeched in excitement, following Sakura's example as TenTen desperately tried to calm her hyperactive friend down. Unfortunately, one look at the empty glass of wine told her just how hard that would be.

"It's Naruto Uzimaki!" the girls screamed as they came to realize just exactly who this newest bishie on stage was. That set off a chain reaction, as every girl in the room, even those who were already there with someone, tried to get to the edge of the stage, money in hand. The crowd was so loud, they almost didn't hear as the music started up again, just in time for the five to continue on with the chorus.

_**Shika/Sasuke/Kiba/Neji/Naruto:**_

For the next verse,Neji walked back over to TenTen, intent on getting a one-up on the girl, and had her play a little "part" in his next lines. Immediately after the first two times he sang out the word "cat", he held the mic in front of her for her to "meow" into it. Contrary to his belief, the girl caught on right away, and even went along with his little charade.

_**Neji:**_  
_I'm too sexy for my cat,_

_**TenTen:**_

Mrow!

_**Neji:**_

_too sexy for my cat _

_**TenTen:**_

Mrow!

_**Neji:**_  
_Poor, poor pussy cat_

Unfortunately, TenTen once again surprised the boy as she grabbed the mic immediately following his last line, singing into it, "Meow, baby, Meow!" in tune to the song.

The guys, on and off stage, all started to crack up laughing, but Shikamaru calmed down enough to sing his next lines, although you could still hear the laughter in his voice.

_**Shika:**_

"Not in a billion years, babe!" Ino called out

The five guys all gathered together for final poses, all gathering around Naruto, eachof them striking a different pose, as Naruto sang the last phrase of the song, once again, without music:

_**Naruto:**_  
_And I'm too sexy for this song…._

They rejoined the group, still in their performance clothes, and sat down right next to the girls.

"So what did you think?"

" I thought it was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Chouji managed between fits of laughter.

"Ah, shut up Chou, I was askin the girls!" Naruto snapped. ( I meant to type Chou, it was just what Naruto called Chouji)

" I thought it was wonderful." Hinata said, then leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. He returned it, on the lips this time. This then turned into a full blown make-out session.

"Get a room!" Sasuke suggested - more like commanded - , but Naruto and Hinata were too busy with each other to notice.

"Hey guys, where's Kiba?" Shika asked.

"I think he went over to that table where the girl was." Shino informed them.

"Yeah, I saw them head out the back door just a few minutes ago." Chouji said. "I wonder what they could be doing..."

Kiba and the girl, who's name was Hana, didn't return until later that night.

"Okay, so who's next?" Sakura asked.

"Ummmm..."

_**To be continued**_

**This one is shorter than the last one, but oh well, it was still funny if you ask me. Anyway, please review!**


	3. WTF! What happened to Shino?

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, (Okay, okay, like months!) but it got really busy because I went to Florida for the Holidays. And seeing as how we drove, and I live in Ohio, that makes me very busy. I had been in Florida when everybody was back in school because I had an extra week off, but that meant that I had a lot of make-up work. I just found out that I'm going to be in the spelling bee, something I've wantettd since 1st grade, but the problem is that I have to learn 140 words. I wanted to cry. So now, I'm finally updating, but I keep rambling on and on. **If I'm wrong about the drinks, I'm sorry, but I'm not old enough to drink, so I'm making up numbers. Oh, and even though there isn't a song, there is a lot of humor if you ask me.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Now excuse me. I have to go knock some sense into the idiot who thought I did.

* * *

"Now we're the only ones who haven't sung anything!" Lee shouted in the "Lee voice".

"And we _aren't_ going to sing _anything!_" Shino replied.

But it looked as though Chouji wanted to sing as well. "Aw, come on Shino! It'll be fun!"

Shino seemed to think it over for a moment.

"No."

I said 'seemed'.

"Don't worry, we have a plan." Sakura said with a mischievous grin, looking slyly at Naruto. Naruto grinned back, and Shinojust _knew _he was in trouble.

* * *

**_2 hours, 14 drinks, 3 faints, 5 ASS-ON-FLOOR acts, and 1 very drunk Shino later._**

"I'mmmm Hashpy. 'Hic' iz shooo Hashpy? Heee heee. Meees liksh sake. Ish tashe gooooooood. Shino slurred. I _told_ you. I said _**one very drunk Shino**._

"I love you Naruto" Hinata said. While Shino had been drinking (and getting those drinks from the others, mostly Sakura) They had been making out in there seat. Notice I said SEAT as in one.

"I love you toos Naroootow." Guess who?

"Okay, guys. I think he wold have sung about 13 drinks earlier." Naruto exclaimed, slightly panicked as Shino tried to hug him.

"Yaaaaayyy! Let's sing! How about-"

AN: And It ends here! Sorry for the short chapter, and the fact that I have no song in it, but I'm having some trouble thinking up songs, I mean I have ideas, but I can't decide. So send in those reviews with the name of the song, and the artist/band. It can be for the boys or girls to sing, but you have to send the songs if you want me to update! And I would prefer it to be a song that kind of fits with the theme of the other songs. Thankies, and sorry once again for the long wait and the short chapter rwith no song, but I hade and still have a very bad case of writers block and procrastination. Not a good mix, as you can tell.


	4. I'm sexy I'm cute from Bring It On

**Hey Guys! Now, since none of you bothered to send a request in, I guess I'll just have to pick the song myself. And yes, this probably sucks, but that's _ALL YOUR FAULT!_ You're the one who wouldn't send in requests and suggestions, so nya nya!**

The bachelor-ized boys (that's their name-I was getting tired of typing all of their names) were quietly talking among themselves while the others were too busy with their boyfriends/girlfriends to notice.

"Okay" Lee started, oddly quiet, "I have an idea, but it's going to take full participation, courage, and youthful-ness to carry out. Are you two in?"

"Shhhuuuuuurrrrrrrr" Shino said drunkenly. Right now he would probably agree to just about anything.

"Alright..." Chouji agreed hesitantly. He had a feeling he would regret this sooner or later, but would not let his friends down, no matter how drunk or 'full of youth' they were. He just hoped he would make it through this to kick Lee's ass later.

"Okay, this is what _we're_ going to do. But first, I've got to tell you, only Naruto, Kiba and me are going to be able to do this."

Their names being said caught the attention of Naruto and Kiba, (Who had been slapped across the face when he tried to make a move on Hana (By the way, I totally adore Kiba but I wanted him to sing this song so I needed an excuse, I'll get him a different girl later.))

Five minutes later found the others staring dumbly at the incredibly embarrassed Kiba, the determined-to-finish-this-damn-song Naruto, and the happy Lee as they sang.

_**Naruto**_

_I'm sexy _

_**Lee**_

_I'm cute _

_**Kiba **_

_I'm popular to boot. _

_**Naruto**_

_I'm bitchin' _

_**Lee**_

_great hair, _

_**Kiba**_

_the girls all love to stare. _

_**All**_

_I'm wanted _

_I'm hot, _

_I'm everything you're not, _

_I'm still sexy _

_I'm cool, _

_I dominate this school. _

_**Naruto**_

_Who am I?_

_**Lee**_

_Just guess! _

_**Kiba**_

_Girls want to touch my chest! _

_**Naruto**_

_I'm rockin' _

_**Lee**_

_I smile _

_**Kiba**_

_And many think I'm vile_

_**Naruto**_

_I'm flyin'_

_**Lee**_

_I jump_

_**Kiba**_

_You can look but don't you hump WHOO!_

_**Naruto**_

_I'm major_

_**Lee**_

_I roar_

_**Kiba**_

_I swear I'm not a whore!_

_**All**_

_We cheer and we lead_

_We act like we're on speed_

_**Naruto And Kiba**_

_Hate us 'cause we're uber hot, _

_Well, we don't like you either!_

_**All**_

_We're cheerleaders!_

_We are cheerleaders!_

**AN: And this is the end of my chapter. I have a few more songs in mind, but they're mostly just as stupid as this one. And yes, this is payback for not sending any songs in, especially for those Kiba lovers like me out there! (This hurt me so much, but alas! I had to!)Yes, I do love this song, I wrote all the lyrics from memory. (Which is why they suck so badly.) So, review with some songs if you don't want the stupid shit to continue! And if you like this chapter, well there you have it. By the way, if you send me a song, I'll put your name in the next chapter, in the author's note, and your real name in the story if you want me to. You could be a guest character**.


	5. Eyes Like Yours by Shakira

1AN: Okay, I originally had a different song planned for this chapter, but I found this one and decided that it was perfect! So here you go, and you can expect the next chapter soon. At least, I think you can. I'm kind of lazy, so it's hard to tell. By the way, I don't really like this song, but it was perfect for them.

Here we are with our 12 heroes, while they quickly and quietly planned out their strategy. Oh, wait! Wrong story! Okay, here we are with our 4 girls, while they loudly decided on what to sing next.

"I wanna sing...(psst psst psst psst psstpsstpsst)" whispered TenTen to Sakura.

She quickly agreed.

"Alright! What are we singing this time girls?" Ino said excitedly.

"Sorry guys, but you don't get to sing this one. It's kind of specially for Neji and Sasuke." Sakura replied.

"Oh, alright." Hinata said, down heartened.

"Don't worry, you can sing the next one with us!" said TenTen.

Sakura and TenTen waled up onto the stage and TenTen told the music guy what the song was and who it was by. He put the music on and the two girls started to sing after a short musical introduction.

_**Sakura:**_

_Oh, you know I have seen  
a sky without sun  
a man with no nation  
_

_**TenTen:**_

_Saints captive in chains  
A song with no name  
for lack of imagination_

**Sakura:**

_And I have seen  
darker than ebony_

**TenTen:**

_And now it seems that I  
with out your eyes could never be_

**Both:**

_My one desire  
All I aspire is in your eyes  
forever to live  
Traveled all over the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
Came from Bahrain  
Got to Beriut  
Looking for someone  
comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
and I could not find eyes like yours_

Came from Bahrein  
Got to Beriut  
Looking for someone  
comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
and I could not find eyes like yours

**Sakura:**

_Oh, you know I have seen  
A woman of means in rags  
and begging for pleasure  
_

_**TenTen:**_

_Cross the river of salt  
Just after I rode a ship that  
sunk in the desert_

_**Sakura:**_

_And I have seen Darker than ebony_

_**TenTen:**_

_And now it seems that I without your eyes  
Could never be_

**Both:**

_My one desire all I aspire  
is in your eyes forever to live  
Traveled all over  
the seven oceans  
there is nothing that I wouldn't giveCame from Bahrein  
got to Beirut  
Looking for some one comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors and I could  
not find eyes like yours  
_

_Came from Bahrein  
got to Beirut  
Looking for some one comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors and I could  
not find eyes like yours_

_Rab el sama'y fika raja'y  
feh 'ieniha arah hayaty  
'atey elyak min hatha aton  
arjok raby labi neda'y  
men Bahrien ila Beirut_

_**Sakura:**_

_Looking for some one comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
and I could not find eyes like yours_

My one desire all I aspire  
is in your eyes forever to live  
Travelled all over  
the seven oceans  
there is nothing that I wouldn't give  
Came from Bahrein got to Beirut  
Looking for some one comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors and 

_I could not find eyes like yours_

And with that, they walked off the stage into the arms of they're _very_ slightly blushing boyfriends.

AN: So, how was it? I think that my other chapters are going to be longer, because this was just an extra chapter. By the way, the reviews shouldn't have any more song suggestions in them, because I already have enough for now. I think I have enough to do at least 5 more chapters. This story is going to be as long as I can make it, because I like longer stories, personally. I know that sometimes if I'm reading a really stupid or pointless story, I'll get bored after a few chapters, so I'll start naming the chapters after the song that's in them. That way people who only want a certain song can just flip through the chapters. Oh my gosh, the Author's Note is longer than the story! Sorry! Please review!


	6. CRUSH by Ciara

Okay, guys! I'm very lazy and it took a threat or two from Shinata Sharakin (my friend) to get me to update. By the way Shita, the appearance will happen in the next chapter. I hope this chapter is as good as you say the other ones were!

* * *

The girls had decided on the song that they wanted to sing for their boyfriends, and walked up onto the stage yet again, to sing their hearts out for their extremely loveable boyfriends. (Yeah right! Only some of them!)

_**Ino:**_

_You know, it's been a while since I felt like this  
The last time was high school  
But this feeling I think he's so cute  
I want to tell him so bad - but I can't  
C.R.U.S.H.  
Yeah I got one really bad  
This is how he makes me feel _

**Hinata:**

_He puts the beat in my heart  
Every time I see him, thoughts are getting deeper  
_

_**Sakura:**_

_And I knew from the start (yeah), from the "Hi" and "Nice to meet ya"  
I was blinded by his features.  
_

_**Ino:**_

_My Girls said "You're gone", but I said la, la, la, la, la-la, la, la, la, la  
_

_**TenTen:**_

_She said "Ten your in love", but I said na, a, a, a, a-a, a, a, a, a _

**All:**

_C is for your confidence - Boy I love the cool in you  
R is for rumors they make - I wish that they were true  
U, you put a smile on my face - It's unforgettable  
S is for your sexiness  
H I gotta have you  
I gotta crush on you - I love me some you  
A big crush on you - I love me some you  
A big crush _

**Hinata:**

_He knows the right ways to say hey  
_

_**All:**_

_I can't help but pay attention to everything he says  
_

_**Sakura:**_

_He says he has fun with me  
_

_**All:**_

_It's been a while since he could do this, tell me what does it mean?  
_

_**Ino:**_

_My girls say "you're gone"- but I said _

_**All except Ino:**_

_la, la, la, la, la-la, la, la, la, la  
_

_**TenTen:**_

_They say "Ten your in love"- but I say _

_**All except TenTen :**_

_na, a, a, a, a-na, a, a, a, a  
_

_**All:**_

_C is for your confidence - Boy I love the cool in you  
R is for rumors they make - I wish that they were true  
U, you put a smile on my face - It's unforgettable  
S is for your sexiness  
H I gotta have you  
I gotta crush on you - I love me some you  
A big crush on you - I love me some you  
A big crush _

**Hinata:**

_I can't control how I'm feeling inside _

_**All:**_

_I'm off the meter_

_**Sakura:**_

_He's always on my mind -_

_**All:**_

_been a while since I felt this way-ay-ay  
_

_**Ino:**_

_I don't know what to_

_**All:**_

_say - ay-ay, when I see him  
_

_**TenTen:**_

_I get the chills when I look in his eyes - _

_**All except TenTen:**_

_he's so beautiful  
He's everything and more - _

_**All:**_

_I wanna see him every day-ay-ay  
Hoping he feels the same, ame, ame - he's a keeper_

_C is for your confidence - Boy I love the cool in you  
R is for rumors they make - I wish that they were true  
U, you put a smile on my face - It's unforgettable  
S is for your sexiness  
H I gotta have you  
I gotta crush on you - I love me some you  
A big crush on you - love me some you _

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

* * *

They got thunderous applause from the girls who knew just how they felt (Sasuke fan-girls) and from the guys who just thought that the girls were hot and totally ignored the fact that they sang all that to their boyfriends who had kissed them as soon as they got off the stage. The girls sat in their chairs as the boys talked about what to sing next. They girls didn't know why, but they felt like they would be doing some dancing pretty soon. They found out that even if they wouldn't be dancing, Ino was in trouble. The reason they felt this way was because Kiba turned around and grinned at Ino, showing off his fangs and looking very evil indeed.

"Hey, Ino? I'm gonna need your help on this one."

* * *

Well people, there you have it! Ino and Kiba are going to be doing a duet in the next chapter, and I hope you all like it. No, this is not a KibaIno, but they are the only two that I felt fit the part for the next song. That is also where a couple of special characters come in. (Did you hear that Shita?!?) So, that chapter _might_ be out a little sooner than this one, but that's just because I'm really excited about it! I have a good plot in mind for the next chapter, and it will have a song, but the plot is actually not going to be in the song. I will have talking and action and all that gooey goop that people love to read about! Oh I can't wait! Goodbye my friends! See you soon! (And please, if you want me to update faster, send chocolate in your reviews! I love chocolate, and if I get some I might eat it and be just hyper enough to want to type out the next chapter!) 


	7. Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado

**Hi guys! I tried to update sooner this time, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the document. Hope you enjoy! **

"Okay..." Ino answered "What do you want me to sing?"

* * *

"Wonder what they're gonna sing." said Sakura as she and the others sat around the table talking.

"I don't know, but I have the feeling that it's gonna be good." Naruto said.

* * *

_**Ino:**_

_Am I throwin' you off?  
_

_**Kiba:**_

_Nope  
_

_**Ino:**_

_Didn't think so

* * *

_

The words were spoken from the stage, and the others quickly looked to see who had sung them. They couldn't see at first, but then the spotlights came on.

_**

* * *

Kiba:**_

_How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' me really drives me crazy  
You don't have a player about the choke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke _

**Ino:**

_If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
If you lookin' for her in the day time with the light _

**Kiba:**

_You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night _

**Ino:**

_You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it _

**Kiba:**

_All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your handI be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent _

**Ino:**

_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute _

**Kiba:**  
Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

**Ino:**

_Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for? _

**Kiba:**

_Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need _

**Ino:**

_Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready? _

**Ino:**

_Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute  
_

_**Kiba:**  
Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
who you with, do you mind if I come through _

**Ino:**

_I'm out of this world come with me to my planetGet you on my level do you think that you can handle it?  
**Kiba:**_

_They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down _

**Ino:**

_I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health _

**Kiba:**

_I want you on my team  
_

_**Ino:**_

_So does everybody else. _

**Kiba:**

_Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go _

**Ino:**

_What kind of girl do you take me for? _

**Kiba:**  
Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

**Ino:**

_Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for? _

**Kiba:**

_Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing meYou know what I want  
And I got what you need  
**Ino:**_

_Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready? _

**Kiba:**

_Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_

_**Ino:**_

_Don't get mad, don't be mean _

**Kiba:**

_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_

_**Ino:**_

_Don't get mad, don't be mean _

**Kiba:**

_Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on _

**Ino:**

_I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on _

**Kiba:**

_Bring that on?  
_

_**Ino:**_

_You know what I mean _

**Kiba:**

_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things _

**Ino:**

_I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say  
**Kiba:**_

_It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like  
**Ino:**_

_Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash_

_**Kiba:**  
Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want _

**Ino:**

_Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait _

**Kiba:**

_Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need _

**Ino:**

_Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

* * *

_

As the song ended, Kiba and Ino walked off the stage and down to their friends.

"That was really good!" Shikamaru said, "But don't ever do that again! (insert giggle here)" He said all of this smiling, and in a waaayy too cheerful voice for Shika. It was disturbing.

"Sorry Shika-kun." Ino said. She kissed him on the cheek, and then sat down at her seat right next to his. While he was looking away, she winked at everybody else, it was her silent way of saying 'I'm not really sorry, I just said that so he wouldn't be jealous.'

* * *

**So, hope you liked it! I know it's not exactly long, but I do the best I can. Remember imouto-chan, you'll show up next chapter! bye bye!**


	8. We Live by Superchick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I don't care because at least I get to watch the show.

* * *

As the friends talked, a girl walked through the door. She had black hair, brown eyes, and was very beautiful. She walked over to the table next to the one the others were sitting at. Behind her were the sand sibs, they walked over to the same table where the others were sitting at and explained that they were there on vacation.**

* * *

"NO!," she said "I won't sing!." She was replying to a question asked by the girl she had sat down next to. The girl had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was beautiful as well.

"Imouto-chan, if you sing I'll give you candy." The blonde girl said this as if it was a normal thing for them.

"Really?!?" the black haired girl said excitedly. "Okay Onee-chan! I'll sing!"

These girls were sisters, and were very close, but because of their conflicting personalities they could argue like the best of them. The blonde, whose name was Kyoko, was tough, smart, quiet, and had a very bad temper. The black haired girl, who's name was Shinata, was sweet, fun, smart but naive, and also had a very bad temper. The temper was one of the reasons they argued like they did. They also had in common the fact that they were tomboys, but new how to be girls when it was needed.

"Come on, Shita." Kyoko said, using Shinata's nickname. "I have the perfect song in mind!"

Kyoko grabbed Shinata's hand and pulled her backstage. She picked out an outfit for herself while Shinata picked out one for herself.

"Arf! Arf!" The barking was coming from the table they had just left. Before they changed, they went back to the table to see a black and white wolf sitting on one of the seats.

"Kira!" Shinata said. "What are you doing here?"

The wolf barked/howled to her.

"Sorry Kira, but you're gonna have to stay here while we sing." Kyoko said. Kira howled in reply. Of course, all the noises she made were quiet so that she wouldn't get in trouble from management and be throw out.

The girls went backstage and changed into their outfits. Shita was wearing a light blue top with three quarter length sleeves and dark blue pants, and black tennis shoes and her hair was in a ponytail. Kyoko was wearing a lavender long sleeved top, with a dark purple skirt with sparkles along with white sandles with one inch heels on them and her hair was down. They walked onto the stage and got ready to sing.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, who's that girl up there?" Kiba said, looking at Shinata.

"I don't know, I've never seen her around the village before." Sakura told him.

'_Hmm, I wonder who she could be?' _Kiba thought. A couple of seats away, Gaara was thinking the same thing about Kyoko.

* * *

_**Shinata:**_

_There's a cross on the side of the road  
Where a mother lost a son  
How could she know that the morning he left  
Would be The last time she'd trade with him for a little more time?  
So she could say she loved him one last time  
_

_**Kyoko:**_

_And hold him tight  
But with life we never know  
When we're coming up to the end of the road  
So what do we do then  
With tragedy around the bend? _

_**Both:**_

_We live we love  
We forgive and never give up  
Cause the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love _

We live we love  
We forgive and never give up  
Cause the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

_**Shinata:**_

_There's a man who waits for the tests  
To see if the cancer has spread yet  
And now he asks, "So why did I wait to live till it was time to die?"  
If I could have the time back how I'd live  
Life is such a gift  
_

_**Kyoko:**_

_So how does the story end?  
Well this is your story and it all depends  
So don't let it become true  
Get out and do what we were meant to do _

_**Both:**_

_We live we love  
We forgive and never give up  
Cause the days we are given are gifts from aboveAnd today we remember to live and to love _

We live we love  
We forgive and never give up  
Cause the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

_**Shinata:**_

_Waking up to another dark morning  
People are mourning  
The weather in life outside is storming  
But what would it take for the clouds to break  
For us to realize each day is a gift somehow, someway?  
_

_**Kyoko:**_

_So get our heads up out of the darkness  
And spark this new mindset and start to live life cause it ain't gone yet  
And tragedy is a reminder to take off the blinders  
And wake up and live the life we're supposed to take up  
Moving forward with all the hands up cause life is worth living _

_**Both:**_

_We live we love  
We forgive and never give up  
Cause the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love _

We live we love  
We forgive and never give up  
Cause the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

_**Kyoko:**_

_We live we love  
We forgive and never give up  
_

_**Shinata:**_

_Cause the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love _

_**Both:**_

_We live we loveWe forgive and never give up  
Cause the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

* * *

_

They finished the song and walked back to their seat after changing back into their outfits.

"Hey, Imouto-chan. There's a guy over there eyeing you." Kyoko whispered to Shinata.

Shinata looked to where Kyoko was pointing at and saw Kiba looking at her. She looked at him as well and decided that he was cute. She then looked to his right and saw Gaara looking at Kyoko.

"I could say the same for you Onee-chan." she whispered back. Kyoko turned her head to see Gaara looking at her the same way Kiba was looking at Shinata. They locked eyes for a moment then looked away quickly, Kyoko out of embarrassment, and Gaara because he couldn't understand why he was looking at a girl that way, no matter how pretty she was.

"Oohh! Do I sense a little romance!" Ino said to Sakura. It was then that they made it their mission to get the new girls together with their friends.

* * *

**Hi guys! Hope you liked, I know their was more dialouge in this chapter than in the previous ones, and I hope it doesn't suck to badly. Just bear with me with the OC's, they are very important. And just in case you were wondering, Kyoko is slightly based on me, and Shinata is based on my friend/imouto-chan, Shita.**

**Oh! And before I forget **

_**Imouto-chan - Little Sister**_

_**Onee-chan - Big Sister**_

**The pairings are what they say in this chapter, just so you know. And THIS IS NOT A FILLER! IT IS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER TO THE STORY! I'll try to keep updating faster than normal, but I might not. It depends on what mood I'm in.**


	9. The titles are in the chapter

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, but it was the end of the school year and things get really busy around that time! But the good news is that school is over now, so I'll have a lot more time for stories! And I do have something special! This chapter has 2 songs!!!**

**_THE SONGS WOULDN'T FIT IN THE TITLE, SO I'M PUTTING THEM HERE. THEY ARE_**

**_FIRST SONG - NOBODY WANTS TO BE LONELY BY RICKY MARTIN AND CHRISTINA AGUILERA_**

**_SECOND SONG -_ _SO WHAT BY FEILD MOB FT. CiARA_** (I did the think with the I because if I didn't, it would have looked like Clara.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or either of the songs in this chapter. I do, however, own Kyoko. Shinata belongs to the girl she was modeled after, my Imouto-chan.**

**_P.S. IF THE SONG IS MESSED UP, IT'S BECAUSE FF.N IS BEING A CRAP-NOODLE, AND WON'T LET ME UPLOAD RIGHT. SO JUST PLAY THE SONG (THERE WILL BE A LINK IN MY PROFILE) AND IMAGINE THE TWO OF THEM SINGING IT._**

"Oh come on Kyoko!" Shinata said impatiently. "Just go over and talk to him!"

"No!" Kyoko shook her head vehemently. "He'll either ignore me or kill me! Have you seen how he looks at people?"

They were, of course, talking about Kyoko going over and talking to Gaara.

"And besides, I don't see you walking over there to talk to the brown haired guy!" Kyoko pointed out.

"You know what!?!?! I will!" Shinata said.

She picked up a pack of cigarettes on the table and walked over to the table Kiba and the others were at.

"Hi! My name is Shinata, and I was wondering if these were yours? I found them in the doorway when I was walking in." She said cheerfully.

"No! Of course not!" Kiba said.

She looked apologetic as she said "Oh! Sorry! Umm, hey you wanna come over to out table for a drink?" She'd noticed that the drink he had before was almost gone.

"Uh, yeah sure!" he said happily.

Ino and Sakura giggled behind their hands. This was perfect!

Shinata and Kiba walked over to the table that Kyoko was sitting at and say down. Kyoko glared at Shinata who had a smug grin on her face.

"So Onee-chan, I talked to the brown haired guy, now you have to talk to the red haired guy!"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Brown haired guy?"

Shinata anime-sweatdropped.

"Err...hehe!"

She turned to Kiba, "Hey, ummm." Here she laughed nervously.

"What's your name?" she asked with a blush.

He laughed a little. He'd been waiting for her to ask.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Kiba Inuzuka." She repeated, as though trying to decide weather she liked it or not.

"Well, Kiba Inuzuka, I'm Shinata Sharakin." She smiled at him, and he grinned back, showing off his fangs a little.

Kyoko watched the two of them with a little smile on her face. She was glad that the two of them had a chance to be together. Now if only she could get over her fears and talk to the red haired guy...

* * *

**With Gaara and the others**

"Gaara, what are you looking at?" Temari asked her brother. (A.N. He's nicer in this fic)

She had seen him looking over at the blonde girl, and wondered wether or not he was going to talk to her. It was obvious he was interested in her, now all she had to do was get him to admit it so she could make him go over there.

"Hmm?" He was jolted out of his pondering thoughts as his sister asked him a question.

"I said, what are you looking at? Is it that girl over there?"

"Oh. Um, well, y-yeah." He _stuttered!_ Temari's mouth dropped slightly in shock. He may have changed a bit (okay a lot) since the chunnin exams, but he _did NOT_ stutter! Apparently he really liked her. More than she thought.

"Well, why don't you talk to her?"

"Because I can't!"

"Why not?!?"

"Because! I don't do things like that! I am Subaku No Gaara, and I do not talk to pretty girls in kareoke bars!"

"Aww, come on Gaara! Just go talk to her! If you do I'll let you guys go out to eat instead of eating the food I cook!" She knew that both of her brothers hated her cooking. She didn't understand why! Just because the chicken was green ONE TIME, and her scrambled eggs gave Kankuro food poisoning, didn't mean it was _that bad_! Okay, sure, Shukaku wouldn't let Gaara eat her homemade brownies, and that _was_ pretty bad. But the rest of her food was alright! Really!

"Hey, Temari, if **I** talk to her can we go out to eat?" Kankuro asked hopefully.

"No, it has to be Gaara!" She smacked him on the back of the head with her shrunken fan. (She never left home without it, even if it wasn't full size.)

As Kankuro rubbed the newly formed bump on his head, Temari turned back to Gaara.

"All right." He said hesitantly. She was really interested now. Gaara never acted like this.

He stood up and walked over to the table that the blonde girl, the black haired girl, and -he just noticed- Kiba, were sitting at.

"Hi." he said, a bit shyly. (But not too shyly, he's still Gaara.)

"Hi." She replied, a lot shyly. Inside her head, she was thinking _HI! __**HI!**__ Why on earth did I have to say that! He probably thinks I'm an idiot or something! _(She wasn't thinking about how 'Hi.' was all he had said.) _Oh great, I haven't said anything for like, a minute! Now he probably thinks I'm an even bigger idiot! Ah! What am I supposed to say now! _It was obvious that she didn't have a lot of experience with guys.

"S-So, y-you wanna sit down?" She asked, mentally beating herself up again for stuttering.

"Sure." He sat down to her right, while Shinata was on her left, and Kiba was on the other side of Shinata. The waitress finally came over to their table then.

"So, what'll you have?" She asked the table.

"Nothing, thank you." Kyoko said. Gaara shook his head 'no' when she turned to him, and Shinata and Kiba both ordered sake. (It's the only thing I know they have.)

While the waitress left to get their drinks, Shinata decided to get Kyoko and Gaara talking.

"So, what's your name?" She asked him.

"Gaara. Yours?"

"Shinata, and this is my sister, Kyoko."

The table lapsed into silence again. Then Shinata had an idea. She got a mischievous little grin on her face. Kyoko saw the grin and was filled with dread. She knew that grin. It was Shita's 'I've-got-an-idea-that's-going-to-get-us-into-a-lot-of-trouble-but-it's-going-to-be-really-fun-and-I-can't-do-it-without-you-so-you-better-help-me' grin.

She sighed, resignedly. "Okay Shita, what do you want me to do now?"

"I want you to sing with Gaara."

"What!?!"

"I said I wa-"

"I heard what you said! I just can't believe you want me to sing with him! I just met him, and I really like him, and-"

"That's the point! You really like him! I know you love music, and maybe it'll break the ice between the two of you!"

"Shita!" She groaned. She really didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Gaara, but it didn't look like she had a choice.

"Come on! I know the perfect song for you!" She grabbed Kyoko's hand and tried to pull her up from the table.

"Umm, Imouto-chan, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"You haven't asked him yet."

"Oh."

She dropped Kyoko's hand and looked at Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara, do you want to sing with Kyoko?"

He was surprised at what she was asking him and so didn't exactly process the words before he answered.

"Sure."

"Great!" Shita said, and before either he or Kyoko could think of any protests she had pulled them both away from the table and backstage.

* * *

**With the others**

"Hey guys," Naruto said to the table at large. "Do any of you wanna sing right now?"

"No, not right now Naruto-kun." Hinata said, smiling sweetly at him. Everyone else nodded in agreement and sat back in their chairs as the lights on the stage dimmed. Sakura giggled while Ino said

"Besides, I think we all know one of the people that's going on next anyway."

She and Sakura had been watching Gaara, Kyoko, Shinata, and Kiba since Gaara had sat down with the rest of them. She couldn't wait to see what would happen with the two on stage.

The music started and they all turned their attention to the raised platform in front of them.

* * *

_Why, why, why_

_Oh ooh ohh_

_There you are, in a darkened room  
And you're all alone, looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow  
Here I stand in the shadows_

_In the shadows_

_Come to me, come to me_

_Can't you see that_

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you_

* * *

The song would have been a bit too serious for them, but they could tell that even though they were nervous around each other, that they were meant to be together. As cheesy as it sounds, it was love at first sight. Something really, really, weird to Gaara, who had just recently started caring about his siblings.

* * *

_Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why_

_Ooh ooh, yeah_

_Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song  
It's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby, ohh_

_Before I start going crazy_

_Going crazy, ohh_

_Run to me_

_Run to me_

_Cause I'm dying..._

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (I don't wanna cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why_

_Why, why don't you let me love you_

_I wanna feel you need me_

_Feel you need me_

_Just like the air you're breathing_

_Breathing, I need you here in my life_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away  
Don't walk alway, walk away  
No, no, no, no..._

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry...yeah yeah_

_Nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh)  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
Let me love you..._

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry...)  
My body's longing to hold you (It's longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (so hurt inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you_

_Nobody wants to be lonely (ooooh)  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (longing to hold you_)

* * *

As the song ended, Naruto and his friends stared in shock at the couple on stage, along with everybody else in the bar. It was an amazing performance, and after everybody got over their shock they started clapping like crazy. 

Kyoko blushed and walked quickly off the stage with Gaara following closely behind her. Once backstage she smiled at him and locked her fingers with his before heading back to their table. No words were needed, they understood that they could talk to each other whenever, but right now was a time for silence. After singing on stage together, they could talk when they got out of here anyway. (A.N. Sorry if this part is really stupid and boring and not believable, but I'm not the best writer in the world, so please, don't be mean. And if you are, make it _constuctive _criticism.)

When they got back to the table they saw Kiba and Shinata smiling at each other and talking (more like flirting).

"Hey guys!" Shita called out when they got close enough to hear her.

"Hey Shita, Kiba." Kyoko said. Thinking about how the two of them had been flirting earlier gave her an evil little idea.

"You know Imouto-chan, since Gaara-kun and I sang, you guys have to as well." She said in a childish tone. She had an innocent look on her face that dropped when she smirked at her sisters disbelieving expression.

"That is so not fair! I was helping you guys!" She protested.

"Well then consider this help, 'cause you are _going_ to sing." She said this in a tone that told her little sister that their would be no changing her mind on this.

Shinata recognised the tone and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but **I** get to pick the song."

Kiba fought with a, "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" as he was being pulled from his seat.

"No, you don't." The sisters said in unison, as if they were stating a fact rather than making a man do something against his will.

Once backstage Shita started thinking about what she and kiba had been talking about before they started flirting. She'd recognised his name from some rumors she'd heard and asked him if they were true. He'd told her they weren't and she believed him, she could tell he was telling the truth. All of this gave her an idea for a song.

* * *

They say he do a little of this  
He do a little of thatHe always in trouble, and I heard  
He ain't nothing but a pimp  
He's got alot of chicks  
He's always in the club  
And they say he think he's slick  
He's got alot of chips  
He's selling them drugs, and I've heard  
He's been locked up find somebody else  
He ain't nothing but a thug  
So what  
So what  
So what  
So what 

**Kiba:**  
And they say I'm a, I'm a, I'm a freak  
I got a different girl every day of the week  
You too smart  
You'd be a dummy to believe  
That stuff that you heard  
That they say about me  
They say that I'm this  
They said that I'm that  
But all of it's fiction none of it's facts  
But you don't be hearing that about your lover  
You let it go in one ear and out the other  
The he say, she say, they say, I heard  
The beef ain't, we can't let it get on our nerves  
She miserable, she just want you to be  
Like her miserey needs company  
So don't listen to that vine of grapes there  
Nothing but liars hating I bet  
They wouldn't mind trading places  
With you by my side in my Mercedes

**Shinata:**  
They say he do a little of this  
He do a little of that  
He always in drama, and I heard  
He ain't nothing but a pimp  
He's got alot of chicks  
He's always in the club  
And they say he think he's slick  
He's got alot of chips  
He's sellin them drugs, and I've heard  
He's been locked up find somebody elseHe ain't nothing but a thug  
So what  
So what  
So what  
So what

**Kiba:**  
Mo' money mo' problems  
Life of a legend  
Haters throw salt like rice on a wedding  
So what, that's your cousin  
That don't mean nothing  
Her like missing in a tight of affection  
You get, you just blind to the facts  
See the lies at your side, just obvious drives for attention  
You to the fine just supply your suspicious  
But listen, say you love me  
Gotta trust me  
Why you stress this high school mess  
Break up never, they just jealous  
drama for your mama, mean mug for your brother  
I'm the author of the book, nigga judge by the cover, yes  
I-I been to jail, yes  
I-I'm grinding for real and  
I'm positive, they talking negative pimp  
They hate to see you doing better then them, so

**Shinata:**  
They say he do a little of this  
He do a little of that  
He always in drama, and I heard  
He ain't nothing but a pimp  
He's got alot of chicks  
He's always in the club  
And they say he think he's slick  
He's got alot of chips  
He's sellin them drugs, and I've heard  
He's been locked up find somebody else  
He ain't nothing but a thug  
So what  
So what  
So what  
So what

**Shinata:**  
Some people don't like it'Cause you hang out in the streets  
But your my boyfriend  
You've always been here for me  
This love is serious  
No matter what people think  
I'm gon' be here for ya  
And I don't care what they say  
Some people don't like it  
'Cause you hang out in the streets  
But your my boyfriend  
You've always been here for me  
I like the thug in ya  
No matter what people think  
I'm gon' be here for ya  
And I don't care what they say

**Shinata:**  
He do a little of this  
He do a little of that  
He always in drama, and I heard  
He ain't nothing but a pimp  
He's got alot of chicks  
He's always in the club  
And they say he think he's slick  
He's got alot of chips  
He's sellin them drugs, and I've heard  
He's been locked up find somebody else

* * *

After they finished singing they went back to their table to find Gaara and Kyoko gone. They looked over to the others' table and saw the two of them talking with a blonde girl that had weird hair and a brown haired guy with a hood.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Temari and this is Kankuro, we're Gaara's brother and sister." Temari was very excited. If Gaara and the blonde girl (she still didn't know her name) started dating then she would finally have another girl to talk to around the house. 

Kyoko smiled shyly.

"Hi. I'm Kyok-What's wrong with your face?" She won't sound so rude when you find out what happened.

Kankuro decided that he liked the way she looked, and in true Kankuro fashion, had started hitting on her. But since she was talking at the moment and he knew Temari would beat him up if he interrupted her new sister-in-law (for he knew that was what she was thinking) he attempted to hit on her with his eyes.

Kankuro wasn't exactly the brightest lightbulb ever, so instead of wordlessly flirting with her, it looked more like he'd gotten incredibly drunk, been hit on the head with Temari's fan about twenty times and then been poked in the ass with a shard of glass. (Hey that rhymes!)

Anyway, it made him look kinda like a crazy man with a tick in his forehead, and though Kyoko didn't know exactly why he was doing it or what it was supposed to be, she knew that she didn't like it.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked. Then she looked around and saw Kankuro, figured out what he was doing, and got mad. (Understatement of the century.)

As Temari was carrying out violence on Kankuro not suitable for television, Gaara and Kyoko looked away and turned to each other.

"Don't worry," Gaara reassured Kyoko after seeing her worried look, "He'll be fine."

"Are they like this all the time?"

"No."

She looked unsure. "Really?"

"No, not really. They _are_ like this all the time, but eventually you get used to it."

* * *

**Hi again guys! I don't know when I'll be updating again, but I worked on this for hours and really late at night so that I could make up the wait to you. I'm not a frequent updater, and I'm can't help that, but I will try my hardest to get this story finished. I'm sorry that there wasn't a lot of the actuall characters in this, but there will be more of them next chapter. Yes, there is a LOT of dialouge, and yes, a LOT of this is really bad writing, but I did my best, and if anyone has ideas for improvement, please let me know. If anyone has a song suggestion, go ahead and tell me. I need the song/songs, the name of whoever sings it, and if you have a specific character who you want to sing it, put that in to. I already have all of the previous suggestions written down, and currently have 30 chapters worth of songs (including the one's that are already up.) I want everyone to vote on their favorite pairing from this story, and whoever wins will get a special chapter all to themeselves at the end of the story. It will be a while from now, but it will be there. The chapter will be a songfic, but won't have them singing. You can suggest songs for that too after I give the results in after the voting. I'm going to keep the voting going for a week, unless there isn't a clear winner by then, at which point I'll keep it going until there is a clear winner. The choices for the voting are**

Naruto and Hinata

Sasuke and Sakura

Shikamaru and Ino

Neji and TenTen

Kiba and Shinata

Gaara and Kyoko

Shikamaru and Temari

**Aside from the songs, if there are any parts of the chapter that just arent't there, tell me and I'll re-upload this chapter in the morning. (Even though it is morning now because of how long it took me two write and post this chapter. It took me a half an hour just to fix some of the mistakes that ff.n made with like half the chapter missing.**

* * *

**Bye! **


End file.
